


Emotional Storm

by DragonMaster65 (firelord65)



Series: Zutara Week 2010 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/DragonMaster65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang reacts poorly when he learns of Katara's decision. Short and to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Storm

"Aang, please don't be mad," Katara whispered, looking away from her best friend. She clutched at Zuko's hand, clinging to it when Aang ignored her pleading and started to shout.

"Not be mad? How can you expect me not to be mad!" he started, throwing his hands down, air rushing past the three of them, tugging at their clothes and picking up loose leaves on the ground. "Here I am thinking that now that the war is over that you would be with me. But you just all of a sudden decide that _Zuko's_ the one you love."

Zuko scowled and hissed, in a menacing tone, "Aang, you don't want to go there."

The shorter boy turned to his firebending teacher and whipped a blast of air at him. Zuko was knocked back, sprawled on his back yards away from the other two. "You shut up!" Aang shouted. "I trusted you and you broke that trust."

Katara stepped forwards, her hair in her face and tears streaming down her face. "Aang, please. Leave Zuko out of this. It wasn't that Zuko stole me from you, it's that-"

"He did steal you from me!" Aang cried. The wind was whipped further up a notch, now cycling around the small boy.

Katara continued to yell. "It's that you never had me Aang. I never loved you like you loved me," she insisted. Aang stumbled backwards, his eyes wide open with hurt. With a grunt Zuko spun himself to get his feet under him and jumped up. The motion attracted Aang's attention and he sent a blast of air at the charging Zuko.

He dodged it, countering with a glancing blow of flame, barely even touching the Avatar. "Aang I don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk to you," he half growled, half shouted. When Aang refused to listen, instead directing another blast of air at his sifu, he was surprised to be hit right on the face with a slap of water.

Turning his rage and hurt filled eyes back to Katara, she had her bending water out and hovering by her, ready in a water whip. "Just let it go," she whispered pleadingly. She still had tears on her face and her eyes were filled with a deep sadness.

Aang let out one last rage filled cry of anguish before he turned on his heel and fled. Katara trembled, watching as her best friend sped away. The air stilled and she dropped her water to the ground. As she crumpled to the ground Zuko darted over and dropped to his knees, clutching her close. The storm was over. Now they just had to deal with the aftermath.


End file.
